


Friends helping Friends

by cr8zymommy



Series: Drabble and Shorts Collection [8]
Category: Criminal Minds, House M.D.
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr8zymommy/pseuds/cr8zymommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short CM/House x-over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends helping Friends

“Whatever the Unsub is giving them, the hospitals haven’t been able to figure out.” Aaron said sourly. His hard eyes were locked on the board before them, which was covered with pictures of their victims. “Not a one of them have been able to ascertain what exactly the victims were dosed with so they can’t find a way to counteract it.” He turned his eyes toward his team. “Unless they figure it out, or our profile leads us to information that allows us to figure it out, these victims will keep getting returned to us and they’ll keep dying.”

“It’s what he wants.” Emily pointed out. All of them already knew that. “He’s trying to show his control. His power.”

Dave crossed his legs and sat back in his chair. “So we need to find a way to get a step ahead of him. We need to find out what exactly he’s giving them.”

“But none of the doctors here have been able to diagnose it. Not even the few specialists they’ve flown in.” Derek argued.

From his spot at the table, Spencer Reid looked around at his teammates as an idea began to form in his head. He didn’t notice when the others stopped to watch him, all of them recognizing the face he wore when he was on to something. “I might know someone who could help us.” Spencer said slowly. His eyes were distant, his brain running off in ways none of them ever understood but greatly appreciated more than once. “It’ll just be a matter of getting him to agree.”

“Agree?” Aaron raised one eyebrow at his youngest agent. “We’ll order him here if absolutely necessary. This is a federal case. He can’t refuse to assist us.”

To their surprise, Spencer laughed. The distant look disappeared from his eyes, which now sparkled with good humor. “If I get him to come out, Hotch, I strongly suggest you don’t try a speech like that on him. I assure you, it would _not_ go over well. He’s quite a narcissist.” He grinned wide enough to have the others smiling at him. Their youngest member always had that effect on them. “But, before we go that far, let’s see if I can even get him to come.”

Derek looked over at his boyfriend, realization dawning on his face. “You’re calling _him_?” he chortled. There was humor in his expression now too. “Oh, this should be interesting.”

Spencer pulled the phone in the middle of the table just a little closer to himself. Before anyone could ask any questions, he dialed the number, leaving it on speaker so they all heard as it started to ring. No one answered and eventually the ringing stopped, starting to go to voicemail. Spencer smiled, shaking his head as he hung up and dialed again. He repeated this process twice more. Just as the others were about to ask him what was going on, someone on the phone finally answered.

“Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for calling me. You’re interrupting the season finale of General Hospital and I don’t take lightly to missing my shows.” The angry male voice filled the room, surprising the others.

Chuckling, Spencer leaned on his elbows on the table. “Maybe you shouldn’t ignore calls from cop stations.” He shot back.

There was a moment of silence and then the voice again, still slightly annoyed but a little less so. “Ah, if it isn’t my awkward little albino friend. To what do I owe the pleasure of your annoying presence, _Dr._ Reid? I assume you want something from me.”

“Why on earth would I call you if I didn’t want something?” Spencer fired back. “Most especially from a police station in a town I don’t live in?”

“True. Well, then, let me save you the spiel. The answer is no. But nice chatting with you again. Please, come see me sometime. I sure have missed these pleasant little chats. Have a good day!”

While the others watched on, Spencer shook his head, still smiling. “I know better than to think you’ll pass this up, House. You know I wouldn’t call while working unless it was something _interesting_.” He replied.

“You obviously mistake me for someone who cares, Dr. Spencer Reid. Use your big brain and figure it out yourself.”

There was a click as the line hung up. Spencer and Derek exchanged an amused glance while the others looked confused and slightly outraged. “That’s the person you think will help us?” Dave asked incredulously. “I’ve heard of him. He’s got quite a reputation in the medical field as being the best. But he’s also got one for being one of the biggest jerks.”

“I’ve heard of him too.” Aaron said. He turned his hawk like gaze around the room and back to the board. “He might have been beneficial. It was a nice try, Reid. We’ll see if we can get the court order demanding he come out here.”

Spencer smiled at them. “That won’t be necessary. Just wait.”

“Wait?” Emily asked.

He nodded. “Yes. Probably another minute or so. Just long enough for it to be a commercial break.” He shook his head one more time. “He does quite enjoy his shows.”

In the silence that fell over the room at Spencer’s statement, the phone rang. Spencer didn’t hesitate to press the button to answer, though he said nothing. House’s voice filled the room again. “How interesting?”

“We’ve got twelve victims here. Our Unsub has medical training and is using them to experiment on. He returns the victims to us alive, but whatever he does to them while he has them ends up killing them within seventy two hours of their return. The doctors think poison and they’ve flown in specialists from all over, but no one is able to figure out why these people are dying or how to stop it.”

“And you want me to come and clean up your little mess there? Can’t you just catch your baddy and lock him away?”

Derek leaned toward the table, smirking slightly. “That’s what we’re trying to do. But right now his cycle has him catching two victims, experimenting for a week and then dropping them off at various locations before he uses their own cell phones to call the ambulance. Right now he’s due to return two more victims by late tomorrow night. Even if we caught him tonight we still need to try and save the victims.”

A snort echoed around them. “Oh, I should have figured muscles would be there. Kick down any good doors lately, Morgan?”

“I can come kick down yours if you want.”

“That would mean you and the baby genius would actually have to come out here to see me. Seeing as it’s been over six months since you’ve graced my doorstep, I don’t see that opportunity presenting itself any time soon. Especially since I have no intention of coming out there to assist in your little profiling games.”

A hard look crossed their team leader’s face and Spencer hurried to step in before Aaron said anything. “You won’t be able to pass this up, House. Trust me. I’ll fax the files over; you take a look and tell me you won’t take this.” While he spoke, Spencer wrote down a number, handing it over to Derek who instantly went to go fax the files. “Morgan’s sending them right now. I’ll have Garcia set up a flight for you and fax that information over as well.”

“I never said I was coming.”

“I’ll see you tonight, House. I’ll send someone to pick you and your team up from the airport and bring you to the station.”

“Listen here. Did you forget the English language since I last spoke with you? I. Am. Not. Coming.”

With a huge grin, Spencer said “See you tonight, House!” and then he pressed the button to end the call.


End file.
